An Empty Land
by Something Witty Goes Here
Summary: It's Kurt's decision to leave. All Blaine wants to know is why.


**_First, I would just like to say that I wrote this _way _before it was released that the Warblers would be singing _Somewhere Only We Know _by Keane, but after it was released that Kurt would be returning to McKinley. (But, honestly, who didn't see that coming?) I love this song, and I thought it would be perfect for him leaving, and Darren would sound beautiful on it. I was right :) I wanted to post this now, because I didn't want to post it after and have everything be wrong in this._**

**_Also, I would just like to comment about Kurt's reasons for leaving. Personally, I think it's mainly because he really wants to go to Nationals. However, I would say that he would want to stay away from Karofsky, and that no matter what he would. But now that he has Blaine (!) there beside him, I think that he thinks he can handle it. But I think that he would only tell Blaine that he misses his friends, because leaving Dalton and his boyfriend (!) just to go to a competition could potentially be something he would be ashamed of._**

**_In my fic, I wanted Kurt to be avoiding Blaine because he was ashamed of his decision, but nonetheless, stood by it, because Kurt is confident and hard-headed when it comes to his decisions. (Grilled Cheesus, anyone? He was hell-bent on his friends not praying over his father.)_**

**_Anyway, I just wanted to explain all of that before the fic started. Hope you enjoy!_**

It comes while in line for their customary coffees at the Lima Bean.

"I'm transferring back to McKinley."

"Hm?" Blaine says absently, distracted by his inability to decide on which delicious treat to enjoy with his coffee. "Is that an oatmeal raisin cookie or chocolate chip? I can never tell."

"At the end of this week." Kurt grabs his coffee cup, then walks out.

Blaine whips around. "What?" But he spies only Kurt's retreating figure.

* * *

><p>Blaine tries everything he knows. He waits for him at the end of Kurt's English class (Blaine's poli sci class is right next to it) and corners him as Kurt walks out of the room. He utilizes his best features, his puppy-dog eyes, triangle eyebrows, beautiful smile, as he begs to know the reason.<p>

"I'll tell you later," Kurt dismisses, and pushes past him. "I'll be late for Calc."

* * *

><p>By Wednesday, everyone has either heard them fighting or has a friend who has described, in full detail, the fights between Dalton's cutest couple. (No, seriously, Dalton's cutest couple. Wes held a contest to prove a point.) David calls his girlfriend, Shannon, to tell her the stories.<p>

"Shan, you'd never _believe_ what went down today..."

"_Kurt, please, just talk to me! I just don't get how you could possibly go back when he's still there!" Blaine pleaded, following him down Dalton's corridors._

"_Just leave me alone, Blaine! Stop acting like a kicked puppy."_

"_What, do you like him now or something? Did he meet you somewhere and kiss you and you liked it?"_

_Kurt whipped around, fury plainly blazing across his eyes. Blaine stopped short, realizing what he said. "Oh, God, Kurt, I didn't mean- that's not what I-"_

"_Just shut up, Blaine. Shut up," and he stalked away, his footsteps echoing in the suddenly silent halls. _

"_I'm just trying to understand, Kurt!" Blaine shouted to him hoarsely, his voice cracking. _

* * *

><p>They expect to find Blaine in his dorm room, pacing the faded carpet angrily muttering to himself, the room a mess, clothing strewn around on the floor, his Dalton uniform crumpled up into a pile, empty soda bottles tossed aside.<p>

But they don't. Instead, they find him calmly laying on his twin bed, throwing a football between his hands.

"What's up, dude?" David asks hesitantly, not sure whether Blaine is contemplating murder or meditating.

Blaine does not look from his ball as he answers: "Why the hell is he leaving? Have I done something?"

"Have you tried singing to him? We all know that's how you reigned him in the first time," Wes jokes, trying for a little levity.

David glares at him quickly. "We actually already found a song that we've practiced. We'll back you." He hands Blaine the sheet music, and ushers Wes out of the room.

They leave Blaine on his bed, mouthing, "this could be the end of everything."

* * *

><p>The moment the bell signaling the end of the day on Friday rings out, Thad grabs Kurt and drags him to the practice choir room. "C'mon, dude. We're saying good-bye."<p>

Kurt stands awkwardly in the entrance of the door until the rest of the boys are in position.

"This one's for you, Kurt," David says solemnly. Kurt smiles politely as the boys start humming softly in the background. Blaine avoids looking at Kurt as he begins to sing, nervous. _I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathways like the back of my hand. _

His heart feels heavy, so heavy, full of things he wants to say but can't. _Why did Kurt have to go back? Was Dalton worse for him than McKinley? Did he do something? Did he go too fast? Tell me, Kurt. This past week has been hell. You've been so closed off. Just tell me. I'm begging you. Please. _

As he begins to sing the chorus, he gazes into Kurt's eyes. _And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know?_

Then, before he knows it, the Keane song is over, and Kurt is staring at him wide-eyed. Blaine wipes away the wetness that mysteriously appears in his eyes and lifts the side of his mouth in a sheepish half-grin.

Suddenly, Kurt's lean arms are around his neck. "_I'll tell you everything_," he breathes.

_fin_


End file.
